Bricktown
"Welcome to the Gator Bar, home of the Gator Sandwich" ''- Golden Gator Bar & Grill's tagline, same as the Lair of Roflgator The Golden Gator is the name given to a bar located in the shady area of Downtown Bricktown. The "Bar and Grill" is owned by 'Rob' Roflgator the mischievous alligator robot. Here Roflgator hosts a diverse number of guests and patrons seeking dining, dating, entertainment or rest. It's located in the city of Bricktown, a place known for it's rivaling gangs and criminal activity. ''This article is about the bar located in the city of Bricktown. For the previous map located on an island from before '''September 12th' please see the retconned article below .'' Before the retcon: The Golden Gator (Island) The location features: * The Golden Gator Bar & Grill ** Roflgator's Office ** Sorry's Room ** A bathhouse ** Two guestrooms ** A private room ** A stage * Downtown Bricktown streets and alleyways * The Withering Skull, a competitor bar * Alleyway fighting arena * Sewers Members and Allies Owners * Roflgator - Owner * Ikumibot - Wife of Roflgator * Jor Rilla - Co-owner Employees * Wooks - Manager & Greeter of the Golden Gator bar * Sorry - Part-time waitress and Bartender, daughter of Rob and Ikumi * Tess - Waitress and bartender * Cheeeeese - Waitress and bartender * Kyana - Part-time waitress, bartender and greeter * Foreigner - Security * Emerysaur - Waitress and bartender * SaberAlter - Dancer * Harly - Bartender and fighter * J4key - Part-time dancer * TFMJonny - Part-time singer WIKI: Please note that this list is VERY WIP! Some parts have been retconned. ...]] The Bandit The Bandit is a mysterious masked person who hasn't revealed his name. He works a bit like a 'fixer' solving problems for Roflgator in exchange for money. Main article: The Bandit and a patron]] Fistman 'Fistman' or 'The Fister' is the resident super hero attempting to keep the streets of Bricktown safe. He has his work cut out for him and often stumbles in performing his job. Main article: Fistman Rivals and enemies The Withering Skull 'The Withering Skull' is a competing bar owned by Astree and Hydrand. They are the main competitors to Roflgator and his Golden Gator Bar. The Bar runs a very aggressive recruitment scheme finding new dancers and employees after they choose to resign or... disappear. Being very active it's owners are constantly looking to hire new dancers and entertainers. The Withering Skull features a suspended cage for dancing and a larger cage next to the entrance lounge area for pit fights. Members and employees *Hydrand - Owner of the The Withering Skull and recruiter *Astree - Barkeep and recruiter *Morocco - Security *Zager - Bartender *Chuu - Bartender *LucculentSnow - Waitress WIKI: Please note that this list is VERY early WIP! Please assist in adding more The Bricktown Blocks The Bricktown blocks are a notorious gang mainly consisting of square or cubed people. Their common trait is that they consist of a low amount of polygons. Referring to them as "Block People" is considered a racial slur and is a severe insult. A more respectful title is "Cubic American". Being a gang they often harass the regulars of The Golden Gator by playing loud music, usually from the Minecraft soundtrack or running parades. They run what they call a 'hospital' consisting of an old bed dressing located in an alleyway. ]] Some members of the Bricktown Blocks are: *Lego Block - Their leader - portrayed by Zapdec *Yellow Roblox Block - Ravetube *Knuckles Block - portrayed by Hydrand *Bagel - portrayed by himself Bagel. *Decimated shrimpy - portrayed by Shrimp *Alleyway Doc - A shady doctor portrayed by Spellboy *Blue Block - portrayed by Space Whale The Sewer Monster There is a monster of some sort living in the sewers which can be reached through manholes in the streets outside The Golden Gator. The monster stole Rob and Ikumibots cat Gidget on Sept 15th. In Ikumis absence the cat has been adopted by Kenzokuk. Native American burial ground curse Rob explained that the plot where the bar was built was acquired cheaply due to it being located on an a Native American burial ground. There are talks of a curse that is associated with the location. The legend of the curse says that every year one person dies and turns into an unknown creature. The curse may be related to the monster in the Sewers but this is unconfirmed. is overjoyed at being awarded employee of the month.]] History On Sept 15th Tess was awarded 'employee of the month'. The water in the Bathhouse turned brown with Rob blaming it on radioactive contamination. On Sept 18th Briteone crawled in seemingly dying of thirst and felt better after drinking it. The true nature of the contamination remains unknown. On Sept 24th Dyrus, after a long absence was offered a guided tour by Roflgator. Trivia * Ingredients for the Gator Sandwich: Two baguettes, cheese and tomato. Links to Videos and Clips Dyrus receives a guided tour *Twitch Full VOD - Dyrus recieves a guided tour by Roflgator *Twitch Video Clip - Introduction to Bricktown and yes, Wooks is real... *Twitch Video Clip - Introduction to the competing bar in Bricktown, The Withering Skull *Twitch Video Clip - Roleplayers NotValco, Jor Rilla and Foreigner impress Dyrus *Twitch Video Clip - Dyrus can hardly believe how good the improv RP is *Twitch Video Clip - Dyrus thinks Robs RP lobby feels like a single player game *Twitch Video Clip - The Bricktown Blocks show their "hospital" to Dyrus The Bricktown Blocks *Twitch Video Clip - A block runs into the bar *Twitch Video Clip - A group of blocks barge into the bar *Twitch Video Clip - Blocks playing their music The Bar *Twitch Video Clip - When Rob "axe" you a question you better answer! Gallery Downtown Bricktown Sept 16th Golden Gator 01 Bricktown alleyways.jpg|Alleyways Sept 16th Golden Gator 30 Mrs Lovett's.jpg |Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies Roflgator Sept 17th 6 The Bandit on his escape stairway.jpg|The Bandit is spotted spying from a second story escape stairway Sept 16th Golden Gator 16 Police car.jpg|Police car Sept 16th Golden Gator 13 Alleyway bum beddressing.jpg|Some poor bums bed dressing Sept 16th Golden Gator 07 Roflgator GTA5 RP Karpal signboard.jpg|Billboard advertising Karpals GTA5 adventures Roflgator Sept 15th 25 Blocks.jpg|The Bricktown Blocks cornered Rofl Sept 11th 5 Kenzos grill and The Bandit.jpg|The Bandit idling outside a shoddy alleyway bakery run by Kenzokuk Roflgator Sept 17th 17 The Blocks.jpg|The Bricktown Blocks and Judd Roflgator Sept 18th 10 Zazin and S0ra.jpg|Zazin considering running for Mayor of Bricktown and conversing with S0ra Golden Gator Bar & Grill Sept 16th Golden Gator 28 Bar main area.jpg|The Golden Gator Bar Main area Sept 16th Golden Gator 27 Lounge.jpg|Lounge with pole and piano Sept 16th Golden Gator 17 Second floor.jpg|Second floor stage Sept 16th Golden Gator 26 Sorry's Room.jpg|Sorry's room Sept 16th Golden Gator 25 Roflgators Office.jpg|Roflgator's office Sept 16th Golden Gator 18 Bedroom.jpg|Bedroom Roflgator Sept 17th 5 Cheese and Zazin.jpg|Cheese and Zazin at the entrance Roflgator Sept 17th 1 Block weapon.jpg|Yellow Roblox Block (Ravetube) acting threateningly at the entrance to the Golden Gator Roflgator Sept 17th 9 Johnny and KittykAsh.jpg|TFMJonny and KittykAsh Roflgator Sept 17th 23 J4key Lean pole.jpg|J4key posing after dancing Roflgator Sept 18th 6 SaberAlter.jpg|The new dancer SaberAlter Roflgator Sept 14th 5 Cheese and Shrimps alligator pet (Zazin).jpg|Cheese and Shrimps alligator pet (Zazin) running loose Roflgator Sept 14th 1 zMoonrunner.jpg|Patrons mingling in the lounge, zMoonrunner and ? Roflgator Sept 14th 2.jpg|Jayce hitting on a girl. Rofl Sept 12th 14 Shrimps pet Alligator runs free MissVioletWolf Kimple Chipz.jpg|Shrimps alligator pet (Zazin) running loose during a visit by MissVioletWolf, Kimple and Chipz Rofl Sept 12th 11 TFMJonny singing.jpg|TFMJonny singing and dancing on a table Rofl Sept 12th 12 TFMJonny singing.jpg|TFMJonny singing and dancing on a table Rofl Sept 12th 13 TFMJonny singing.jpg|TFMJonny singing and dancing on a table Roflgator Sept 15th 6.jpg|Vincent RX receiving a lap dance from SaberAlter Roflgator Sept 15th 9 Ikumi and Gidget.jpg|Ikumibot holding her cat Gidget, after the rescue Roflgator Sept 15th 21 Jayce and Judd.jpg|Jayce and Judd Roflgator Sept 15th 21 The Blocks.jpg|The Blocks let themselves in Roflgator Sept 15th 23 Shrimps Alligator Pet (Zazin).jpg|Shrimps alligator pet (Zazin) is loose again Roflgator Sept 17th 27 LucculentSnow drunk.jpg|LucculentSnow having trouble balancing after a night of partying Roflgator Sept 18th 4 Briteone begging for water.jpg|BriteOne returning crawling after a long absence. Bathhouse Rofl Sept 12th 7 Who shit in the pool, Alligator (Zazin) and Space Whale.jpg|Shrimps pet alligator (Zazin) and Space Whale enjoying the bathhouse pool Sept 16th Golden Gator 19 Bathhouse.jpg|The Bathhouse doesn't have the cleanest water Sept 16th Golden Gator 20 GabouLit statue.jpg|A statue in memory of the late President GabouLit Sept 16th Golden Gator 21 GabouLit statue plaque.jpg|He even got a plaque The Withering Skull Sept 16th Golden Gator 05 The Withering Skull bar.jpg|The entrance to The Withering skull from downtown Bricktown Sept 16th Golden Gator 12 The Withering Skull.jpg|The Withering Skull viewed from atop the cage Roflgator Sept 17th 7 Blocks in The Withering Skull.jpg|The Lego Block (Zapdec) visiting the bar as they're not welcome in The Golden Gator Sept 16th Golden Gator 11 The Withering Skull.jpg|Lounge area with a television Sept 16th Golden Gator 10 The Withering Skull.jpg|Main floor Sept 16th Golden Gator 09 The Withering Skull.jpg|The fighting cage Rofl Sept 13th 6 Pokelawls.jpg|Pokelawls visiting the bar Roflgator Sept 15th 13 The Bandit.jpg|The Bandit helping himself to some drinks behind the counter Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Articles Still Underconstruction